The recent proliferation of smartphone and mobile applications have induced a dramatic increase in traffic volumes on cellular networks. Cellular service providers continuously aim to maintain excellent quality of service for millions of smart connected devices.
Traditionally, network configuration management and performance optimization of a cellular network has been manual and error prone. Thus, an increase in operational expenditure is experienced. For example, a human operator would need to go through a sequence of configuration parameter settings in order to obtain an optimal service performance using available radio network resources.